


Calling

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [15]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 June 2016  
> Word Count: 561  
> Written for: Creationbyjules  
> Prompt: #13 "Kiss me."  
> Summary: You have a choice.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series headcanon. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, I asked people to pick a number between 1-50 that coincide with a series of 50 dialogue prompts that I found on tumblr. Armed with that, I then rolled my D20 twice to get two characters to use for this fic. My D20 is already proving to be a devious little thing. That said, this one was a little weird, even for me. It draws on my personal headcanon for Ann Rutledge, as well as beginning to flesh out an idea from my soulsis of how Vassago [aka the little one-eyed girl] and Ann are connected via Ann's first daughter that died. This might be confusing, but the theory will be explored more as I work out my ideas.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You have a choice."

Glancing up from the crib where my daughter still slept, I blinked at the young woman standing in front of me. I recognized her white dress, lace socks, and Mary Jane shoes as similar to that worn by Catholic girls at their first communion. If I squinted, I would probably find similarities to the dress my father had wanted me to wear once upon a time. Her long hair was a shade unfortunately known as dishwater blonde, so similar to what Alissa's would likely be, and I wasn't entirely surprised to see cornflower blue eyes staring back at me, surrounded by a mass of freckles like I've never seen before on someone without red hair. No, not eyes, just one; the other eye was sewn shut, a strange pattern that almost looked like Roman numerals -- I X I X I -- and I wanted to know why there wasn't a third X to complete the 999 of it.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"You have a choice," she replied again, stepping closer. Her gaze flickered to Alissa's sleeping form briefly.

"And what choice would that be?"

"Let her go for the sake of the future."

The blood in my veins ran cold at words spoken so plainly, tacit threat clear without artifice or malice. Her face was void of emotion, save the faintest twitch of her lips when she gazed at Alissa.

"And why should I even consider doing that?"

That single eye was mesmerizing as it focused on me. Heart pounding like prey before the predator, I sensed I was in the presence of Power, and instantly regretted the terseness of my words.

"To allow her safe passage into her true calling. She shall be exalted, just as you intended in naming her."

"She-- I don't understand."

She stepped closer, cupping my cheek in her hand. The sensation of Power was stronger now, tracing along my skin like the faintest of tremors, and my eyes closed of their own volition.

"She is called for a higher purpose, to serve the one to come. Hers will be the calling, the annunciation of the Deliverer." Her hand shifted, two fingers pressed to my lips. "Yours is not to know more than this at present, but your choice dictates much for her. Will you let her go quietly or will you fight the inevitable? Does she know peace or pain in her transition?"

I wanted to refuse, to get her out of my house, but I could feel that this was far more important than I could ever possibly understand. This was my daughter, my precious flesh and blood, not even two years old yet. Her bright smile and sunny disposition made my life complete. How could I possibly…

"And if I choose a peaceful transition, you promise she won't suffer?"

"If you choose this, she will not suffer. You won't know when or where it will happen, but it will come. It cannot be diverted. The Beast must be unleashed and needs her to usher Him in."

No matter what else I may have done in my life, I couldn't live with myself if my Alissa suffered. "What must I do to prove that I choose to let her go peacefully?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, and know that you have pleased the Power immeasurably."


End file.
